Just Around the River Bend
by kingsgates
Summary: It started with the news that some druids had been spotted just inside of Camelot's borders. All they had to do was hunt down the Druids and bring them back to Camelot for justice. Simple right? Nothing is ever simple. Merlin/Arthur slight Pocahontas fusion.


_Originally written 16th December 2010. _

_This came about after a conversation on Livejournal about a Pocahontas AU. This is probably more of a fusion. While going through all these old stories, I remembered that I used to write really short stories. So while they may be short, I hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them. _

* * *

"ARTHUR!"

Merlin struggled against the hands holding him back, keeping him from his prince. They couldn't do this, it wasn't like them!  
He managed to get a hand free, reaching out towards Arthur as he screamed again, calling his masters' name. Arthur reached back, struggling against the hands holding him. Before their fingertips reached, they were pulled apart again.

The leader stepped forward, his voice echoing through the large cave. "Arthur Pendragon, my people have suffered for too long at the hands of your father and you wish for us to return with you as if we were simple trusting folk? We may not be able to take our revenge on your father in person, but the news of your death will tear him to shreds. You will be executed tomorrow at dawn."  
A cheer went up around the cave, but Merlin never heard it, couldn't. Not over the sound of his own screaming. The world silenced completely when Arthur turned to Merlin, the fear on his face and his eyes wide.

_Arthur. _

***

They had been told that there were only at least a handful of Druids hiding in a cave near the border in the forest of Ascetir. They'd only need at least five knights, surely?

There had been at least a hundred. How they fit in the cave was anyone's guess. It was probably a lot larger than thought. Perhaps they were expected.

The knights were killed with a flick of the wrist and Arthur had tried, really he had, but they were too many.

The Druids were supposed to be peaceful.

Not these ones.

***

Merlin had been locked in a cell on the opposite side of the cave to Arthur. He couldn't see him.

All he wanted was to run to Arthur and hold him, that all this would go away.

_Emrys._

Merlin ignored them. They were going to kill his Arthur, why should he listen to them if they can't even get his name right?

_Emrys. He has to die_.

He raced to the door of his cell, throwing all his magic at the bars, willing them to break. Arthur would not die. Not while he was here. It was their destiny.

_Emrys. Would you like to see him? One last time?_

_More than anything._

The door swung open. He was grabbed and lead across the cave to Arthur's cell.

They threw him in, standing guard outside the door.

"_Merlin_" he ran forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur's body.

"It's okay Arthur; I'll get us out of here. It'll be okay."

"They won't see reason Merlin. They aren't like normal Druids." Arthur's fingers were digging into Merlin's hips, his nose against Merlin's throat.

"I'm so sorry." Merlin lowered his head, catching Arthur's lips in a kiss.

Someone banged on the door. Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's, breathing him in. "I can't leave you."

_Emrys. Time to go_.

_NO!  
_  
He tightened his grip on Arthur as they came for him, dragging the two apart. His last sight of Arthur was blurred by tears. "Don't fight them Merlin, please!"

_NO!_

_I am sorry Emrys. _

***

The morning dawned to the sound of drums.

Merlin was brought to witness the end of the Pendragon era. Or so they said.

He watched as Arthur was dragged to a large rock, high above the others so that everyone could made him kneel, his head on the rock as the leader raised an axe.

"NO!"

There would be stories for many years to come about how the great Emrys managed to get to the rock so fast, it must have been pure magic. Merlin just called it luck.

He threw himself over Arthur, covering his head with his own. The leader lowered the axe slightly. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Emrys, stand back."

"I won't!"

"He has to die."

"Then I die with him! What will you do then?"

The cave was silent, no one moved.

The leader raised his axe again and Merlin closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Arthur.

"I love you. Don't forget that." He whispered.

"I won't."

They waited for the axe to drop.

But it clattered to the floor.

"You may go."

***

They told Uther that there had been a skirmish and that the Druids were too powerful and had escaped.

Only when they returned to Arthur's chambers did they embrace each other tightly.

"Thank you Merlin. Thank you."

"Let's never ever go near Druids again."

It had been a close call. Far too close.


End file.
